1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to greeting (e.g., voicemail) message customization, and more particularly, to using proximity information to dynamically change greeting messages on a mobile telephone device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a large portion of the population in many countries own mobile telephony devices. Over recent years, the adoption of mobile telephony devices has risen dramatically. In some countries like Japan, it's become a part of the culture. Part of this culture relates to expressing one's personality through device configurable settings. There are many settings on mobile telephony devices that are commonly personalized, such as a greeting message, such as the greeting message. A greeting message is a message heard by a caller when the callee fails to answer. The greeting message often precedes an option for a caller to leave a voice message.
In some cases, it would be beneficial to use variable greeting messages that change based upon an environmental condition. For example, if a student was in class, they may prefer to have a greeting message state that they're currently in class until a stated time and will respond soon after class completes. If that student was in another place, a different greeting message may be preferred.